Your Flaws Are What Make You Perfect
by BlackJewelTiger
Summary: "It is not the right thing to do. To look down upon those who are not as wise as you are. A good man treats others how he wishes to be treated" Sometimes all you need is a little bravery . One-shot. Rated T, for violence. Slight Pippin/OC Read and Review please!


**A/N: Alright to here is one shot I wrote awhile ago. I noticed there wasn't a lot of Pippin/OCs out there. Which is weird, because Pippin is awesome! So I wrote one myself. This take place during Fellowship, when they're in Moria. It's right after they find the tomb and Gandalf reads the book, right before the battle with the Orcs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"They are coming" Gandalf finished reading. He looked up, wide eyed, and frightened. Then a loud crash was heard. He snapped his head in the direction of the sound. There stood young Pippin Took his arm out stretched, touching an arrow in one of the dwarvin corpses. The head of the body had fallen into the pit which the body had rested on. The hobbit snatched his hand back, whilst the corpse crumbled and fell into the pit after the head, causing more noise. With a couple final _bangs_ the dwarf's weapon fell in. Everyone stared at the hobbit, who had a look of embarrassment and apology on his face. Merry, Sam, and Frodo shook their heads lightly. Boromir put his face in his hand and huffed, and Aragorn and Legolas sighed. Gimli just looked wide eyed, and then there was Sage. Her golden eyes wide, she had a look on her face that was somewhere between "Really, Pip?" and "Oh no, Pip!" Gandalf looked at Pippin, his eyes a blaze and his mouth set in a thin line. "Fool of a Took!" he bellowed "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf snatched his hat and staff out of Pippin's hands, still glaring at him. Pippin looked down, ashamed of his actions. He had not known that the corpse would fall and create such a clatter. Gandalf turned away from the hobbit, fuming, and about to storm off when a feminine voice had stopped him.

"Not all of us have a thousand years of knowledge shoved into our mind!" Sage stepped forward, her head held high to look at the old wizard. Gandalf turned and gazed down at the young female hobbit, her curly fiery red hair tousled around her shoulders, and her golden eyes set like daggers.

"Sage…" Frodo started but the wizard cut him off "Young lady, have you no respect!" Sage didn't flinch, even as the old wizard stepped closer to her. "I have no respect for those who do not respect others" she said quietly, but strong. "Mighty bold of you to stand up to a man much older than yourself." Gandalf said, no longer in a harsh tone, but in a surprisingly impressed one. "It is not the right thing to do. To look down upon those who are not as wise as you are. A good man treats others how he wishes to be treated" the young hobbit said, her tone still strong. "That he does" Gandalf said, he then shifted his eyes over to Pippin "and for that, I apologize." Pippin nodded, letting Gandalf know he accepted his apology. The wizard looked back at the female hobbit in front of him, her gaze had softened. "You are brave young woman, Sage Thornehill. Very brave and very bright" Sage nodded and let out a quiet "thank you" and backed up next to Pippin. Just then a rumble was heard. More noise, scratching, hisses, and growls, and clawing of some sorts. The fellowship snapped their heads around in every direction, trying to find out where it was coming from. Sage gripped the hilts of her two long daggers, ready to draw them. "Frodo..." Sam said quietly, looking at the hobbit next to him. Frodo pulled out Sting, its blade glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said and Boromir rushed to the door, looking to see which way they were coming from. They were closer than expected, and he narrowly missed two arrows. "Get back!" Aragorn shouted, pushing Merry behind him "Stay close to Gandalf!" The five hobbits rushed over to the wizard while Boromir and Aragorn shut the doors.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir said dryly. Legolas tossed him an axe, and the three started barricading the door. Once the door was barricaded, they backed away next to the rest of the group. They all drew their weapons, ready to fight. "Let them come! There is one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouted, wanting revenge on what they did to his cousin. The Orcs beat on the door with their weapons, causing the wood to splinter. Legolas fired an arrow, hitting an Orc through one of the holes they had made in the door. Aragorn followed suit, his arrow hitting another Orc through another hole.

The doors burst open, and the Orcs rushed in attacking. The fight had begun. Sage stabbed an Orc in the gut, and then kicked it to the ground. Two more rushed towards her, she slashed their stomachs, causing them to stumble behind her. She flipped her daggers and stabbed the Orcs in the back. They fell to the ground, dead. The fight had continued, and Sage had lost count on how many Orcs that had died. There seemed to be so many. Then there was a loud growl and the troll rushed in.

"Lovely!" Sage said with fake delight. Aragorn smirked at her humor. The troll let out a menacing growl and Legolas fired an arrow, hitting the beast in the shoulder. The troll raised its hammer ready to smash it onto Sam. The hobbit screamed and ducked between the creature's legs, narrowly missing the weapon. Sage stabbed the creature in the foot with her dagger. The beast gave a loud howl and back handed the young hobbit, causing her to hit the wall and fall to the ground. Sage groaned in pain, that had hurt. She opened her eyes, her vision kind of blurry. A hand appeared in front of her face, offering help. Sage looked up to see who the hand belonged to, and saw Pippin. She took his hand and he helped her up. She nodded her head in thanks, and continued to fight. She took off an Orc's head, and then stabbed another in the eye. She ducked, narrowly missing an Orc's axe. Pippin quickly stabbed the creature, before pushing it to the ground. Sage looked up and saw Legolas on top of the troll, shooting arrows at his head. He jumped off the beast and continued to fight Orcs.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said excitedly then hit another Orc in the face with his pan. "Maybe next time you can use a sword" Sage joked as she and Pippin ran past him. The two met up with Merry and Frodo, who were also dirty and sweaty from fighting. Suddenly Pippin let out a scream. Frodo, Sage, and Merry turned to see the troll coming towards them, hammer raised. They jumped out of the way just in time, missing the weapon.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as the young hobbit tried to hide from the troll. The beast had him corned. The troll grabbed Frodo and dragged the hobbit towards him. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" the young hobbit shouted. Just before Frodo was crushed by the troll's hammer, Aragorn came in and stabbed the beast. Pippin threw rocks at the trolls head, trying to knock him down. Aragorn was tossed to the side by the troll and was knocked unconscious. Frodo crawled to his side and tried to wake him up. The troll tried to stab Frodo with the spear Aragorn had stabbed him with. The hobbit missed it by seconds. The troll raised its spear a second time, only this time Frodo wasn't as lucky. "Frodo!" Sage shouted in horror, Gandalf stopped fighting and turned to look at the injured hobbit. Merry and Pippin did the same, the look of horror on their faces. Sage, Merry, and Pippin looked at each other, and then jumped onto the troll's back. Sage stabbed both of her daggers deep into the trolls back, twisting them. The beast howled in pain and tried to throw the hobbits off.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as the injured hobbit groaned in pain. "FRODO!" Sam yelled for a second time, and then something snapped inside the hobbit. He remembered what he promised Gandalf, he promised he would protect Frodo. He ran towards his friend, smacking anything in his way with his frying pan. He had to get to Frodo. He had to make sure he was alright.

Pippin let out another yell and stabbed the troll again, Merry then joined in. Both determined to see the troll fall. Sage slashed at the trolls back, before kicking off and landing on the ground. The troll flailed around, trying to get the two hobbits off its back. It reached behind itself and grabbed Merry, tossing him to the ground. Gimli ran over and began attacking the troll. Both he and Sage slashed and stabbed at its legs. Having enough, the troll pushed Sage and Gimli aside, causing the two to fall to the ground. Pippin raised his sword and gave a last stab to the troll's neck. Then with a final shot to the neck from one Legolas' arrows, the beast fell. Causing Pippin to fall off. Everyone groaned in pain, the battle was over.

"Oh no!" Aragorn said, looked in his direction. Then they remembered…_Frodo_. Aragorn flipped the hobbit over and to everyone's surprise, he groaned in response. Sage shot up and rushed over; wanting to make sure her friend was okay, Sam hot on her heels. Sam bent down next to Frodo and smiled. "He's alive" he said with relief. Frodo sat up, gasping for air. "I'm alright" he assured everyone "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead" Aragorn whispered "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to the hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf said while smirking. Frodo opened his shirt, revealing the Mithril chainmail he wore underneath. Sage punched Frodo in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?' he whined rubbing the spot where she punched him. "That was for scaring me! I thought you were dead!" she then pulled him into a hug "and that was for proving me wrong." Frodo smiled at her and rolled his eyes. '_Typical Sage'_ he thought. "Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli bellowed. Everyone was relieved, Frodo was not dead.

"Sage?" Pippin asked quietly, tapping the girl on the shoulder. "Yes?' the girl responded. Everyone else was too busy with Frodo to notice the two talking. "I just wanted to say thank you…er…you know…for earlier" Pippin said nervously, a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Sage giggled lightly, though she too had a bit of pink in her cheeks. "Pippin…" but the male hobbit cut her off. "I know you don't think it was that big of a deal. But it was. No one has ever stood up for me like that, not even Merry. It just…it means a lot to me." Sage was touched. She normally never felt this way, the butterflies in her stomach, the kind nature. She grew up with a bunch of boys; she normally had a tough exterior. She wasn't afraid to roll in the mud, or throw a punch, but now, Pippin was making her feel…different. A good different. "You know, you're a lot smarter than you think, Pip" Sage said, pushing him lightly on the arm. Pippin grinned and pushed her lightly back, looking into her beautiful golden eyes. Those eyes, the eyes that made weird knots form in his stomach. The golden eyes that shined when she laughed, and even sparkled when she cried. Oh how Pippin loved her eyes. "Gandalf's right you know, you are really brave" He said to her. Then, to his surprise, Sage pulled him into a hug. "Only for those I care for" she whispered in his ear. Then to an even bigger shock. She kissed his cheek. Sage pulled away, her cheeks now a lovely shade of fuchsia. She gave him a small smile and joined the rest of the group. Pippin's own cheeks turned a bright crimson. Had that really just happened? He touched his cheek where Sage had kissed him. He smiled, it had.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the door. Orcs. More were coming. Hundreds more. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted. Everyone grabbed their weapons and followed the wizard out. The fight was not over, it had only begun.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we are. Now some of you may be wondering why I never made my one shot "Forever and Always" into a story. Honsetly, I tried, I just couldn't see it as anything more than a one shot. Much to my friend, Tori's dismay. I was thinking about making this into an actual story, but I don't know about that. I am much more impressed with this one though than my Teen Wolf story. So we'll see. REVIEWS ARE LIKE AIR, ALWAYS A GOOD THING TO HAVE XD ~BJT**


End file.
